


Ereri Advent Calendar

by minus273point15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minus273point15/pseuds/minus273point15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 days of ereri christmas and winter moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1December

1 December

When Eren woke up on December the first it had yet to snow. Turning off the blaring sound that disturbed his dreams, he yawned. Levi lay sleeping on his side with his mouth slightly open beside Eren and seeing the darkness outside their window he turned his head to see what time it was. In red figures blinked 06.55. Eren drew the cover off him and put his feet down on the cold apartment floor. Feeling a hand grasp his wrist he looked at Levi wondering when he had woken up.  
``Can´t you get back down here? It´s going to get cold, brat.´´, Levi murmured while tugging Eren down to kiss him.   
``If you just wait here I can get you breakfast.´´  
``And get crumbles in the sheets? No fucking way! But you can sure bring me some to the sofa.´´

As Eren put a pair of jeans on and a knitted dark red shirt, he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Levi still half asleep got up to lay down again but now in the couple´s light blue sofa, turning on the TV where Rapport was just ending and this year’s Advent Calendar soon started. Realizing it meant that it was 1st December and that even if Eren were 19 he still enjoyed watching it to some point, Levi shouted to Eren to get in there fast. The intro had just started when Eren walked in with sandwiches, tea and coffee. Putting the tea down in front of Levi, he sits down and takes a sip of his own coffee. As Eren put his feet up on the sofa table Levi crawled close and using Eren´s lap as a pillow Levi fell asleep again. Eren started petting Levi´s hair and spread a blanket over him as he watched how some people from the Stone Age see a star get destroyed and then travel through time. It seemed like it´s going to be quite the bad Advent Calendar and when it was over Eren lifted Levi´s head off him and staggered into the bathroom to brush his teeth, on his way to the door Eren kissed Levi on the forehead and grabbed his schoolbag putting on a jacket and some shoes walking out in the dark morning. 

Descending from the bus Eren walked the 200 meters to the entrance of the university. He pulled the earphones out and killed the sound of Amanda Jensen’s voice. As the lecture in game writing was quite slow going because all they did was going through things that could help them in their new assignment he started texting Levi.  
What you doing  
It took about five minutes before he got a message back.  
Sleeping. What did you think I was doing, shitty brat?  
I dont know  
But now since you woke me up, what do you want for dinner?  
Thinking about what they can have Eren remembered that he should buy a candy calendar.  
Cant we have macaroni cheese and please buy me a chocolate calendar  
Why do I have to do that?  
Cuz you love me  
As the lecture was over Eren put his phone down and walked out to talk to his friends.  
Almost Christmas.


	2. December 2

2 December

The ``Levi!´´ Hanji shouted when she saw her friend, could surely be heard in the whole building. Running to hug him, she extended her arms but in the last minute Levi escaped the terrifying fate of being crushed, by stepping aside. And Hanji who didn`t stop, crashed right into the tower of perfectly stacked wood bits, completely destroying it. Terrified Levi looked at the remains of his creation.  
``Why the heck did you destroy my tower, shitty glasses?´´ Levi said as he caught Hanji´s eyes. Staring her down he walked towards the fallen tower and started to pick the pieces up. After a while Hanji got up to help him and once again they are the best of friends. Even though their friendship mostly consists of Levi staring, with a disgusted look in his eyes, as Hanji searches for worms or eat ants.

A while after lunch everyone at the kindergarten sits down and starts making Christmas cards. Levi, sitting between Hanji and a younger kid named Eren, makes one for his mum. Putting glitter on it he turns to see what kind of card Eren is making. Seeing that the kid seems to have big problems he starts helping by clipping out a green Christmas tree laying it on the red card.  
``Thank you!´´ Eren stutters out.  
``Do you want some more help or can I go back to my own card now?´´ When Eren shakes his head Levi goes back to his own card.  
When Miss Petra helps Eren writing what was going to be written on his card he says that he´s going to give it to the person he think is cute and that she should write something nice. That day they also made santas out of toiletpaper rolls and small lanterns. During all day Levi wondered who it was that Eren found cute.   
After five o´clock most kids had gone home it was just Levi, Hanji, Eren and Eren`s best friends Mikasa and Armin who were still there, so the teachers let them go to a room in the kindergarten where there were lots of pillows that you could build with. The kids chose to build a house and be a whole big family. Levi and Hanji got to be a pair and Eren and Mikasa was going to visit them but since Eren for some reason got really angry, they decided to play that they were attacked by giants and that one could be safe inside the walls, when their parent came to pick them up. Eventually the only ones remaining were Levi and Eren. By then the giants had become too difficult to fight so the boys gave up and crept up inside the built walls and fell asleep.  
When Levi´s mum came Miss Petra showed her into the room where Eren and Levi slept and they carefully woke Levi up. They walked to the entrance to put on the outdoor clothes and when Levi was going to take his hat down a red paper flew down on the floor. Looking at it Levi realized it was Eren´s Christmas card. Asking his mum to read it to him Levi picked it up.  
``Merry Christmas! I think you are cute! Eren.´´ His mum read to him and gave the card back to Levi. Looking at it he saw that his own name was written on the paper, too.  
When Levi had gone to bed that night, he promised to say to Eren that he thought that he was cute too, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Santa´s minions called in english??


	3. 3 December

3 December  
A little, white snow flake fell on Captain Rivaille Ackerman´s right shoulder. In front of him Eren Jaeger stood looking out on the Atlantic Ocean. Around him stood his friends, all of them cold but very fascinated of the white that fell from the sky. Armin had told them that it was called snow and was frozen rain. Sasha and Connie took some up from the ground and squeezed it together into a ball. Then they both threw them at each other but sadly Connie missed and it hit Jean right in the face. Slowly looking between them he sank down and made his own snowball and threw it at Connie. The others had started to notice what they were doing and joined. Making two teams, building up fortresses and starting to play, Levi left them to go back into the warm cabin. But feeling how something cold and wet hit his neck and ran down his spine. Turning and putting his eyes on them, glaring. Eren`s face told him that it was his snowball that had hit him.  
``Jaeger, you’re on my team,´´ he said as he threw a snowball at Mikasa. From there the snow war only escalated.

Leaning against the snow fortress Levi made another snowball readying himself to dive out and throw it at the person who stood a few meters away but just as he was going to do it he felt how a body fell over him and pushed him down in the snow, face first. Rising to his knees Levi threw the body off him. Hearing a shout from said body he looked at it and stared into amber eyes. Eren watches him carefully to see if he is going to get kicked or not. Though as Levi ignored him, Eren chooses to believe that the danger is over. At least for now.

 

Hours later Eren sits on the steps in front of the door to the cabin looking up at the stars.  
``What are you doing, brat?´´ he hears from behind, as the door opens.  
``I wonder what Petra and the others would think of the snow,´´ he says. Looking up at Levi, who is warming his hands with his breath, he adds: ``Hope they will see it some other time wherever they are now.´´  
``They would probably have loved it.´´   
``Did you know that many of the stars have names? Can you see the ones over there? The three on a straight line?´´ Pointing at to the sky Eren looks to his side and sees Levi nodding. ``That one is called the Belt of Orion and sometimes you can see the whole Orion.´´  
``And how does a kid like you know that?´´   
``Mom taught it to me when I were younger and Armin always reads about it in books about the times before the walls and it feels quite amazing, don´t you think? That people named the stars and that you can almost always see them and think that there is probably someone else in the world that at the same time as you, looks up at it and knows its name?´´ and with that Eren rose and walked inside leaving Levi there in the cold and with the stars, wondering what the names of them were.


	4. 4 December

4 December  
Thirty four years old Eren Jaeger sits in the kitchen of him and his husband, Levi, eating dinner with their thirteen years old son. Looking at him he says ``Jean, you have to send a wish list to your aunt, you know?´´   
Lifting his eyes from the iPad before him, Jean catches Eren´s eyes. ``I don`t really know what I want for Christmas though, some games maybe?´´ Getting done eating he walks up to his room leaving Eren alone on the ground floor.  
Texting the aunt that Jean would probably like almost anything as long as it was not something usefull, he ate and put the left overs in the fridge. Going in to their bedroom Eren change from his suit into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Making a cup of coffee he sits down in front of the TV putting on some random program and take up the tests his students did today, starting to grade them waiting for his husband to come home from his work.  
After grading one out of three classes he´s already tired of it and chooses to clean dish the things from dinner and as the time flies he did the bedroom too so he won´t need to hear Levi complain about how dirty their house is again. Almost every day since they moved to the big red house Levi had complained that it was dirty and that he didn´t have time to clean it at all, even though he is home most of the morning as he goes to work around noon.  
When it´s eleven o´clock Eren goes up to Jean to say that the computer will be off in half an hour or he´s going to turn the power in his room off even if he is destroying for Jean completely. Having that said he stomps out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hearing how the front door slams shut, really loudly, and then a shout as Levi hits the drawer that stands in the hall. Walking down to Levi while he brushes his teeth, Eren asked if Levi was okay getting the answer: ``What do you fucking think? It´s a damn shitty day and Eyebrows just didn´t let me go home and now you come and ask if I´m okay after falling into a drawer?´´  
``Sorry then. I just wanted to be a little nice to you.´´ Going to the sink in the kitchen to really brush his teeth and spit out the toothpaste in the sink. ``There is leftovers from our dinner in the fridge if you´re hungry.´´  
``Yeah, sure.´´ Levi says as he goes and takes out the food and heats it in the microwave, and as he waits for it to heat up he pours a glass of water and takes out cutlery. Sitting down at the table he says sorry for being rude and starts asking Eren what he`d done today.  
``As usual Jean doesn´t want anything for Christmas,´´ he says after telling him about the aunt and her wish to know what they want for presents. ``What do you even want? Your birthday is coming up soon too and I have no idea what to get you.´´  
``Can´t you guess something that I want?´´ Levi answers him.  
``I have an idea and it won´t be that expensive.´´  
``What then?´´  
``Me you dumb ass.´´  
``Aren’t you getting a little too cocky now? Why would I want you for my birthday plus Christmas present when I can get you whenever I want? Isn’t that just not getting a present? No I want some new cleaning supplies.´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sixths of it done now. This is probably the most I´ve ever written in english.


	5. 5 December

5 December  
When Eren first started to remember his past life, he rebuilt the scenes every time his family made gingerbread houses and as the memories became more and more complicated Eren got better at making them. The last few years he had taken place in various magazines and competitions and it was at one of these competitions that he had met Levi.

It was some years ago when he was in this local, but hard won, competition in some small town on the western coast. He had just remembered how he had joined the Survey Corps and of the castle where he lived with the Levi Squad and since he had gotten the memories of his crush and confession to Levi he had decided to make the castle in this gingerbread house competition. Before he got there he had made clay figures of the people who lived there.

When Eren could start at his castle he made it´s towers, the stables and put it in the oven. As they got baked he made the glaze and the other stuff he needed to make it awesome. After a while some of the judges came by and looked at what he was doing. When they had left, Eren took out the gingerbread and started puzzling it together to the motive. Painting it and putting the figures there he got in to the final touches. Walking away a bit from it Eren looked at his creation. If it had been done in better materials and with more colours it would have looked almost exactly as it did in real life. As the competitors finished their works they left the hall to let the judges and the people who were visiting the competition come and look at the works. They were all really fantastic.

One was this witch house with sagging roof and candy on the outside and a door ajar, while another was this big spaceship with a big meteor that had hit it and was stuck. After a time the competitors were let in again and got placed in front of the podium and as all of the judges walked out Eren looked at them but when he saw the judge that came out last he almost screamed. Last in his 160 centimeters of utter glory stood Levi and looked angry. Furrowed eyebrows and a straight mouth, eyeing the crowd, sweeping over the competitors stopping at Eren and locked with his eyes. The look seemed to last to the moment where Eren was declared the winner of the competition. Eren was given a flower and some gingerbread as a prize and when he shook hands with Levi he heard the former captain say: ``Meet me outside later.´´  
In the cold later in the night Eren was standing and saw Levi come out of the doors and the light and warmth that flooded out with him. Walking to meet him, Eren stopped right in front of Levi. Closing his eyes Eren was preparing himself for getting yelled at for the fact that he had built up the world that was before and that they shouldn´t trigger the memories of that time to other people that were saved from the agony that was of remembering your past life. Though you can say Eren was quite shocked when he felt how warm lips pressed to his own, and arms dragging him down. But as soon as the shock was over Eren answered the kiss. Standing there in the December cold Levi broke from the kiss and whispered in Eren´s ear with the closest he probably would allow himself to a crying voice, ``Where have you been, you damn shitty brat?´´  
Now years later Eren did remember seeing his Captain cry once, but that was a whole other story. Which should be told another time, maybe even a different life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my mom having disputes about how things will be correct


	6. 6 December

6 December  
Every year there was a market in the town square around Christmas time. And right now Eren and Levi had just gotten there. Walking down the different aisles, looking at the different things that people sold. Some were just the usual trash but some of it was really beautiful things. There was food too. Sausages, mustard, cheese and candy. After Eren and Levi had walked through the whole market one time they began to regard if they would buy anything. They bought two different sausages. One salami and one beer sausage. Plus some cheese and flowers. In one of the aisles there was this trailer from which a person played Christmas music. Around eleven o’clock they watched as Mikasa danced with her dancing group in front of the trailer.

When they felt that they started to get hungry they walked from the market to the parish hall. On their way they met Armin and Annie who were out shopping. They stopped and talked for a while with them, and then kept going the short way there. Inside it was warm and packed with people. They were served mulled and spiced wine but in this case non-alcoholic, by a little girl at the entrance and walked in and saw all the beautiful and ugly things people had made. When they went into the big hall Eren chose a table and sat down while Levi bought the food. It was sandwiches and coffee. When the food was finished they walked in to a room and stopped to look at some necklaces that two ladies sold. Probably perfect gifts to some of their friends.

Eren, who got bored fast, left Levi and looked at the other things that were in the room. At one of the sides a cute little old lady stood who, by looking on what she had in front of her, sold knitted stuff. Walking to her, Eren started to look at what she sold. There were socks in all different colours and styles and hats, which was what Eren really looked at. A dark pink, almost red, hat with light pink décor in shape of poinsettias caught his eye. It was that kind of a hat that had wings down over your ears and attached to them were strings in the same colour as the décor. Eren asked how much it costs and got an answer that he was surprised of. It was so cheap. Deciding to buy it because it was so cheap he gave the lady the money and walked to find Levi again.

Eren found Levi again by the entrance looking at wreaths made of green material from the woods. Sneaking up behind him, taking out the hat, Eren lifted it up and put it over Levi´s silky black hair. Hearing an ``asshole´´ and getting pushed away by Levi as he turned to look who had put something on his head. Seeing Eren smile at him, Levi hesitated and Eren took a step forward and said:  
``Oh god, you look adorable.´´ Pinching Levi´s still pink cheeks and kissing his nose.  
``Stop before I fucking kill you.´´ Levi answered. But when they had walked out and Eren didn´t stop, Levi didn´t really make his threat reality. But he was really close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fourth of it done and eightteen days to christmas


	7. 7 December

7 December  
Levi sat in their living room in the big chair and worked on his essay on megalith grave culture. Eren stood and made dinner in the kitchen. The radio was on and blared out comments on the cross-country ski competition in Norway. When Eren came in with the food Levi put the computer down and helped Eren with putting down the plates.  
``How´s your essay going?´´ Eren asked. Looking up Levi answer:  
``Well, as well as anything. It´s just so hard, I don´t really know what to write on the chambered barrows. There is so much and still so little to write, you know.´´  
``Yeah I understand, at least I think I do.´´ After that they finished their meal in silence. When Eren walked out with the dirty dishes, Levi continued on his essay.  
Around nine o´clock Eren came back in to the living room carrying something. Where he had been was something no one would ever now. When Eren lays down what he had carried on the table, Levi sees that it´s Christmas cards, envelopes and pencils. Eren picks up one of the cards as he sits down and starts writing on it. This keeps going for a while, the only sounds in the apartment the pencil´s scratching against the paper, the smattering of keys when Levi slams his fingers down on them and the low rumbling of the tumble dryer. When Levi doesn´t think he can write yet another word today he saves and turn off the computer. Then he stands up and when he is on his way out, he hears Eren´s voice.  
``Do you have anyone you want to send a Christmas card to? Except for the ones I already know of.´´  
``No, I trust you on that. It´s not really my thing.´´ Levi says as he walks out through the door. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. While he takes off his clothes, the mirror before him is starting to dim from the hot water. Levi steps into the spray and is scalded of the water. Still Levi enjoys the hot water and stands there for more than five minutes before he even starts to think about bending down to pick up the shampoo bottle to wash his hair.  
The shower must have been longer than Levi thought because when he walks out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips, the big clock that hangs in the hall dings. Levi counts the strikes as he walks to the bedroom. Eleven strikes. Levi opens the door and then the door to the wardrobe and picks out the bathrobe that hangs there and puts it on. While he ties the belt he walks out. Going to the living room he sees that Eren has stopped writing Christmas cards and instead lies on his back watching some show on the TV. Levi walks up to him and lies down on top of Eren. Still not moving his eyes from the screen Eren starts stroking Levi´s hair slowly. They lie so for a while until both of them, without noticing have fallen asleep.


	8. 8 December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!eren yay!

8 December  
It was some days ago that Eren learned that her boyfriend had never ice skated before. If you counted out the maybe four times in school that you had to. It was really surprising since Eren was a really good hockey player whose technique was on an excellent level. But as she got aware of the situation she decided to make Levi learn how to ice skate. On the Monday afternoon she took him to the ice skating hall and much to his protests tied on a pair of ice skaters to his feet. Then as he had put on the helmet after her instructions she tied her own. As they were walking out to the ice she put on her own helmet and holding a hand against a wall to support her as she took the sheath off of the blade.  
Then going out on the ice and staring to skate, she turned after a bit to see if Levi would dare to go out on the ice by himself or if she would have to come and make him. Seeing that she would probably have to do the latter as Levi stands on the edge of the rink looking down on the ice as if it would break if he even attempted to set down a foot on it. Then looking up at her, catching her encouraging look for him to step down on the ice he slowly without letting go of the rink sets down one foot then the other. Then Eren moves forward so that when Levi lets go of the rink he can take a hold on her hands instead and go out to the centre of the ring. And he lets go of it and they slowly make their way out.  
``How can you even do this with such ease?´´ Levi whispers to her with a strained voice.  
``Don´t worry it´ll be easier when I let go.´´  
``W-what? You can´t let go I’ll fall and everyone will laugh. Look! Even those brats over there skate better than me.´´ Then suddenly Eren drops Levi´s hands and skate away backwards leaving Levi on his own.  
``Come back here, you damn brat!´´ he almost screams out.  
``No, you can come over here yourself and spare me the trouble getting back to you.´´  
``You little shit.´´ Levi mutters as he slowly takes his right foot up and sets it down a little angled out to the side and pushed with the back foot then raising it and sets it down in the same way as he had done with the one before and pushes, keep on moving in the same way he takes himself forwards. It doesn´t go fast but he moves towards Eren and that’s at least something.  
After a moment with Eren moving away from Levi when he reaches for her and Levi trying to get to Eren there is a noticeable difference from before. Levi can skate at an okay speed but Eren is starting to get bored, even if watching Levi fumble with the skating is fun and he looks really adorable which you can´t say about Levi many times. She starts skating at a higher speed and moving more. In the end she is flying around on the ring, crouching and gliding among the people, turning sharply when something or someone is blocking her. Then as she reaches Levi she sweeps by him then skates a little backwards in a circle around him. She keeps moving and even when Levi has gone off the ice she moves and when Levi sees her like this with the sea green orbs just visible under the half closed eyelids he wonders if there had even existed something so beautiful before and if it was ever going to exist again.  
As they walk home it has gotten dark. Only the streetlights and occasional cars light them up as they walk the short way to the house and Eren asks Levi:  
``Now what do you think of ice skating?´´  
And Levi answers that he would surely do it again. Even if he doesn´t say that he would do it only so that he would be able to see Eren like that again. Even though Eren probably knows that it is not for the reason that Levi told her, that he would love to go ice skating again, since he had said that it was fun and that he had really enjoyed being on the ice but had walked off the ice swearing that he would never again put a foot on it or in a skate. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t understand how people can skate for fun. like your feet hurts so damn much.


	9. 9 December

9 December  
Levi usually doesn´t stalk people. But there is an exception to everything and for Levi this exception was named Eren Jaeger. They first met when Eren was walking home from school a day maybe a half a year ago. Levi had just stood there as this gorgeous teenager walked by, meeting his eyes and smiled. It was a smile that could probably light up the sun if it ever burn out. Not literally speaking.  
After that first meeting Levi met Eren a few times before he actually started stalking him. The second time had been at a café when Eren was out with his friends. And the one after that was in the morning of one of Eren´s running tours. And the last time was on a sunny day in the middle of June when Levi´s friends had dragged him outside and to the beach. When he sat there under a parasol his eyes caught something brown running past and up on the jetty, reaching the diving tower and starts climbing it and then Levi realizes that the climbing boy is Eren and when he gets to the top he sprints and then jump right out and as he falls he turns and does a perfect dive into the water. Then Levi had only wanted to see the kid more and somehow started stalking him. Even if he, every time he did it, felt as if he was kind of creepassy which he probably was. But now after building up his courage for about a week Levi would meet Eren and talk to him. Or that was at least what he thought he was going to do.  
Eren sat alone looking out on the street from the café, nursing a brown and white coffee cup, when Levi walked up behind him. Then just as he had sat down and was going to introduce himself, Mikasa, Eren´s overprotecting adoptive sister, came walking with a cup of coffee and sat down on the other side of Eren. All Levi could do now when the situation had changed was listening to what Eren and Mikasa were talking about.  
``You know what? I will probably give you something else than money for Christmas present. I have an idea and just want to ask Armin if he thinks it is a good one.´´  
``Oh I´m sure of it, or not.´´ Mikasa answers but the last thing she says a lot lower than the rest. ``Do you already have something to do today or could we hang out.´´  
``No´´ Eren says after he has emptied his cup. ``Just wait here, I need to visit the toilet.´´ And when Eren stalks away to the toilets Mikasa turns to Levi. Glaring at him with dark grey eyes.  
``Stay the hell away from my brother, you ass.´´ She hissed between her teeth.  
``Well, try to make me do it.´´  
``Watch me.´´ Then Eren came out and Mikasa stood up and stomped off to him and practically dragged him out through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that wasn´t much ereri though.


	10. 10 December

10 December  
When Eren, arms linked with the Crown princess of Sweden Levi Bernadotte, walked into the Blue Hall he almost stopped in shock. There was a beautiful glow over everything. People were sitting, the men in white tie and the women in long dresses in different colours, as he and the others who would sit at the head table walked down the stairs. Looking to the side at Levi, with her long black hair up in a pinned back with blue and white pins and falling down in cascades down her back, he sees her dress. It was a deep green strapless thing that in the wavy creases was dark blue and white almost not visible except for when the person wearing it was moving and the fabric shifted. Mikasa wore a dress too. The long red dress fell from her shoulders which were clad with a bit of fabric in the same red colour as the dress waving down to her elbow. She walked before him with some old dude. The reason they were here was that Armin, that were some steps behind him, had somehow managed to come up with something that he claimed Eren and Mikasa had helped him with and for that thing he had gotten the Nobel Prize in Medicine together with Eren and Mikasa. When they arrive at the table Eren pulls out the chair for Levi and then pushes it in again when she stands before it. Then he sits down on his own. When he does that he flips out the tails of his coat and remembers when he put on the white tie together with Armin.  
It was hard, really hard to put on. It took some time and they had to help each other. When Eren looked in the mirror he said: ”God, I look like a penguin.”  
Now in the hall he felt even sillier. As Eren turns to his right he tries to make a conversation with Levi but when he is just about to ask what she thinks of the first course, that was just served and they would begin to eat, he hears how she says something in a different language, probably Swedish.  
”Sjutton också, hur var det man gjorde med de här jäkla besticken?”  
”Sorry what did you say?” Eren asks her.  
”Oh you would not want to know. But what are you here for again, I don’t remember?”  
”I got the prize in medicine.” They begin eating and talks and talks and talks. They keeps talking the whole evening and they really bond even if Levi says some, probably swearwords, in Swedish from time to time. Then the dance starts and when they stand in the Golden Hall Eren asks:  
”You wanna dance, princess?”  
”I don’t dance.” But Eren’s got other plans, when the next song starts he grabs Levi’s arm and drags her out on the dance floor. Levi doesn’t have any other choice but to dance with Eren. They swirl around over the floor and too soon the song is over but now that Levi has gotten her interest up she moves out on the floor again and Eren follows. They keep dancing till it’s over and then they say farewell and the next morning Eren leaves for Germany again but leaving with great memories and a new phone number on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the blue hall is Blå hallen and the golden hall is Gyllene salen but I chose to translate them. and now I finally got some use of my swedish


	11. 11 December

11 December  
The Christmas goat was on fire. Again. And about one kilometre away stood a group of people and looked from a house as it did so.  
Some time ago, at a party, the group had decided that this year the goat would burn brighter than ever before. After that a lot of planning happened and now in December the group was putting on their clothes to go out and have some fun. Their backpacks were filled with matches, and other fire able stuff they could have use of. Plus one of the girls brought a bow and a quiver filled with fire arrows. The whole group had stayed together ever since they met maybe ten years ago and their age varied from the oldest, a short guy with his black hair in an undercut, of 17 years to the youngest a fourteen years old guy with dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, holding the oldest guy’s hand. Except for them and the girl there were six more people. 

Then they opened the door and started running over the cobblestones of Gävle’s streets, towards the car that was parked a few blocks away. Every one of them jumped into the black van and the oldest girl, with ponytail and glasses, started it and drove away to the park where the goat stood.  
Arriving at the park was thrilling. Looking up at the goat and taking out the t-sprite, filling the water guns that also lied in the van with it and then shoot with them on the goat. But they had to hurry; soon enough someone would take notice in them doing something strange around it.

When the guns had run out, the girl with the bow took out one arrow and then the youngest lit a match and set the arrow on fire. Then raising the bow slowly, pulling back the string and then let it go they all watched how it flew in a wide bow. The oldest and the youngest took each other’s hands as it hit and soon the park was lit up by the flames. The girl got help with lighting the other arrows and letting them fly and help with the goat bonfire even more. Then they started hearing the sirens come and had to leave immediately, picking up the stuff on the ground and then get in to the van and then they were away. In the back of the van the fourteen years old sat looking back at the burning thing and grasping the hand of oldest.

Back at their apartment they could see the goat burn in the far distant. Then they all went to sleep. And when the oldest’s parents came home later, drunk, the oldest held the youngest and made him fall asleep. Only to be wakened of screams and of a police looking down on him. Following the police out and into one of the cars that stood parked outside. And to the station and from where he sat there later he could see everyone but the oldest who was nowhere to be seen. When he asked the social worker, he said that it was just the ones in the station that were in the apartment.

But Eren was convinced that he would see Levi again. And even I, God, do not know the answer to if they actually meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out quite different than what I had first imagined.


	12. 12 December

12 December  
In the car the radio was on, warning for a storm. In the car sat Levi and Eren, the first one driving and the other riding a shotgun. It was already dark even if it was just after four, the rain dripping down. As the time goes by the rain turns into big snowflakes. After some more driving, the wind, which had blown quite hard the last week, started picking up more. After a while Eren had fallen asleep. Levi couldn’t see more than a few metres before him in the thick snowfall. Deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk of crashing, he turned over at the next parking place and turned off the car. Then crawling through to the boot, bringing one of the suitcases, the one in which he thought Eren had packed some blankets, to the backseat. Opening it he saw that he had remembered right. It was full, and grabbing one of them and pulling it out he wrapped around himself and when he settled in the seats leaning against the car door, heard Eren’s sleepy voice.  
“Are we there yet?” Waiting a while before answering, Levi told Eren that he had to stop the car so they would not get in an accident, because of the storm and that they would probably have to sleep in the car tonight.  
“Why won’t you come over here? Otherwise you’ll totally freeze.” And Eren got up and moved to the back. Picked up all the blankets in the suitcase, spreading some of them out over the seats that were not occupied by Levi. Then climbing up in them and grabbing Levi, pulling him to his chest and wrapping the rest of the blankets around the two of them. And lying there, in silence, hearing the storm wining outside, shaking the car once in a while mixed with the sound of the breath of the two of them.   
At midnight Levi asked Eren where he wanted to spend Christmas Eve, at Levi’s parent s’ home or Eren’s or at the apartment.  
“I don’t know. I just want to get presents.” He said half asleep. But Levi was still awake and did not want to be left alone in the storm, so he kept Eren awake, talking for as long as he could. But Eren fell into the arms of Morpheus and Levi was left. Stroking Eren’s hair and inside his head counting up how you calculate quadratic equation.   
Levi must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembers is a bumming sound and light shining in to his eyes. Eren is not beside him, but as Levi sits up and looks out of the car windows he sees him out there, picking up snow, which hadn’t been there last night, from the ground, and starts making a ball that he then rolls in the snow so it grows bigger and bigger. Eren lifts it up and then puts it on top of two others that Levi had not seen before, making the three balls into a snowman. Levi opens the door closest to him and climbs out and sees what the bumming sound was from. A snowplough was just passing by them on the road. Shouting to Eren, he sits down before the steering wheel and when Eren gets back he starts the car and they drive out on the road again going south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five minutes before midnight. almost didn't make it


	13. 13 December

13 December  
Eren lay, hidden behind a stone, beside the road where a, if the rapports were correct, procession of ten guards and a carriage would pass by. In his hand was a sword, not that big but the strength and sharpness of it made it into one of the best. Then suddenly hearing a whistle, hard to notice if you wasn´t used to it as it sounded like bird singing, he looks up and into the crown of a tree on the other side of the road. There hidden behind the leaves sits Mikasa, ready to attack.  
After about five minutes they hear the hooves from the horses the guards are riding more clearly. Then they became visible as they came around the last curve before the almost straight path that Eren and Mikasa hid on and awaited them. When the carriage had just passed Eren, he and Mikasa jumped out of their hideouts and attacked. They managed to kill the first two guards before anyone had had the time to react to the threat. And the coachman stopped the carriage and jumped down on the ground and ran into the forest. Then Mikasa took out the last two guards in the front easy and moved on to the ones that guarded the flanks of the carriage. Eren had a little more problem with the ones in the back. But he still managed them to some point, until one of them had sneaked up behind him as Eren fought another and stood looming over him with a spear in his hands. Looking up Eren saw it coming but before the edge of the spear had penetrated his throat the guard fell down and behind him stood a man.  
‘’Need some help, kid?’’ the man said.  
Eren got on his feet and ran and hugged the man. ‘’Levi!!’’  
At that time Mikasa had already taken care of the rest of the guards and stood waiting for them at the roadside, looking bored.  
‘’Let’s go then’’ Levi said before he started running toward the place where he knew Eren and Mikasa had bond the horses that would take them to the execution of Historia Reiss.  
On the ride to it Levi told them that during the time he was undercover in the government he had found enough evidences to prove that Historia would be illegally executed and that the People Queen had done nothing against the law, it was just the men that lead Italy that wanted every threat eliminated even if it was small. Though the threat from the group that called themselves the Wings of Freedom, wasn’t that little of a threat, since almost two thirds of the population helped them in secret.  
But when they came to the town where Historia would be executed, running down the streets to get to the square in time and seeing the platform, she already stood on her knees with her head lying on a stone and the executioner was raising his axe to make the blow. You could hear another Wings of Freedom member, Ymir, scream and if you looked at her you could see that she was trying to get to Historia but when she had finally made it to her the head had been separated from the body and the heart had stopped beating. On the other side of the square Eren had his face on Levi’s chest and was crying but soon they had to go again before they were caught. Now the only thing they really could do was to use this time to get even more members and save the country and its people from their egoistic rulers. And that was what they had to think about when they buried the remains of their queen on the late night and stars were falling, making it seem like the sky was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets harder and harder to have mostly ereri in the stories


	14. 14 December

14 December  
When Levi woke up that morning all he saw was Eren’s face. And he could only hear Eren’s voice shouting almost directly in his ear, “Let’s go sleigh ride, Levi!” Eren’s eyes were bright and excitement was clearly visible in them.  
“Pretty please?” Eren said while making puppy eyes, looking up under half closed eyes through the eyelashes.  
“Only if,” Levi answered, “you get the hell off of me.”

So now an hour later Eren had the two sleighs the couple owned beside him waiting for Levi to put on his shoes. When Levi was done he walked out and locked the door. They began walking towards the hill were most people rode their sleighs. There were mostly families with kids there, but still there were some older people who enjoyed the snow that had come a week ago. As fast as he could Eren ran up to the top and threw himself up on the sleigh as it moved toward the edge of the flat ground and then he screamed the whole way down, where the sleigh finally stopped. He rolled off of the sleigh and then took it under his arm and ran up again and repeated the process. During the minute it took Eren to do this Levi had just reached the top for the first time He took it slower and sat down in the sleigh before pushing it forward to give it some speed downhill. Then they had competitions about who could reach the longest on the flat ground at the foot of the hill and who could make it down it the fastest. After an hour and a half they lay down in the snow and looked up at the blue sky. They talked about things as they recalled, and after some time Levi rose to go again but Eren picked up a hand of snow and ran up to Levi and pushed it down inside the jacket. Levi turned and threw Eren down in the snow. He then started to tickle Eren till he cried and begged for him to stop. They both rose and took their sleighs and ran up the hill and continued their sleighs rides. This continued for some time before they were too wet and cold for it to be at its best. And when they were home again Eren made tea and Levi lit a fire and then they crept up in one of the two sofas before the TV and watched through the whole Millennium series again. Pausing just before they had watched the third episode, to go and get candy.  
Ten hours after they had started watching, the acknowledgements of the sixth part run over the screen. But by now Eren had gotten his energy back and wanted to go outside again. So he put on his clothes and walked out as Levi made him company. They started to build a snowman and it took them until midnight to finish it. The snow man was given a brown scarf around its neck and long arms. They named it Mr Piggy and then lay down in the deep snow heads beside each other and looked up at the sky now dark, in difference to earlier this day when they had done the same thing. While they lay there stars started to drop from the sky making a gorgeous pattern of white and silver stripes over the dark sky. Maybe a meteor was showing off.


	15. 15 December

15 December  
It was a dark stormy night in the middle of December. The wind was roaring outside and the windows rattled and inside a little house on the edge of a beach, seven teenagers sat on the floor in front of the fire that was burning strong.  
“Do you want to hear a story?” one of the teenagers said to the others. Not waiting for their answers he continued, “A long time ago there lived a man. This man was admired or hated by almost everyone. But one night he walked on a beach, this beach that we have outside our windows right now. And the waves were reaching high on it, almost touching the man’s feet but when the waves got too close he stepped up.  
“Just as he walked there he saw a shadow. It was sitting on a stone near the end of the beach were it turned into a forest. When the man came closer to the shadow he saw that it in fact was a boy and not just a shadow. But the boy didn’t see the man as he just stared out over the ocean and the dark sky. It was first when the man lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder that he reacted. By jumping back with green eyes wide open and chocolate brown locks whipping in the face and then before the man could do anything he ran in among the trees.”  
By now all the kids had gotten interested in what was going to happen and when it was going to turn scary. So the storyteller continued.  
“The next time the two of them met was at a night just like the first and on the same place. But this time the boy didn’t flee, rather it was he that took the initiative in talking. And they met other times after that and they became lovers and best friends. Though the year after they met the man got accused of a crime and taken into custody. And on the Christmas Eve he got killed by a criminal in jail. And when the boy heard of this he went nuts. He started go around killing people. And when the king sent out people to kill the boy they came back and said that they could not find him. After he killed someone he just disappeared into thin air.”  
By now the teenagers had started to jump whenever any new sound added to the music of the storm. As the last line of the tale the teen said: “They still say that he roams the surface of Earth and that when someone meets him they would not even recognize him from how he is described in this tale. But no one will never really know since not one of those who have met him has returned with a sane mind, though most of them never even made it back.”  
Just as he had finished a man showed up outside the window. He had chocolate brown hair that reached the shoulders and the eyes, with whites that had turned totally red, only showed the emerald green irises even more.

Some days later you could read this as the headlines in the newspapers:  
Kids found dead in cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like the biggest writersblock for this so I chose to write the thing that is easiest. and only some days till school ends.


	16. 16 December

16 December  
Every year Eren and his friends hosted a Christmas/New Year’s party that everyone in the school was invited to. The only thing that you had to do to come in, if you weren’t one of the people they liked or friends that was not involved in the making of the party, was giving them something or bringing something needed to the party. So there were only about fifty that could actually be on the party, even if many had tried but failed to sneak in.  
So, on the party this year Eren stood with Mikasa and Armin and watched as some of the guests danced in the living room but then late as usual the trio walked in. They were the two hottest guys in school and their half insane friend. Not many noticed them but Eren and some others that were not completely wasted did. Though when Eren saw them, or especially the shortest of the three a black haired boy that had an emotionless face and who looked a lot younger than he actually was and who was named Levi, he turned and walked out in the cold and fetched three beers and opened one of them and started drinking.  
After some more he was wasted and sat on the terraces looking out at people who were in the garden. Someone sat down beside him but he really didn’t care who it was until the person said something.  
“You are drunk aren’t you?” Levi looked at him from the side. “But I have heard from your friends that you are a drunk that is less aggressive than you otherwise are. So let’s test if they are right.”  
Eren turned his face to Levi, that beautiful face that made his heart jump. And his voice, it was low and super sexy. Then when Levi knew he had Eren’s attention he continued.  
“Why did you go to get ass drunk when my friends and I came? And don’t you try to deny it you stupid little shit.”  
“You should not even be able to call me little since you’re like a decimetre shorter than me. And I just felt like I wanted a beer then.” Eren slurred out.  
And from there their conversation kept going with Levi trying to get Eren to confess that he did get drunk because Levi and his friends came while Eren continued with denying it and trying to get the conversation to lead down on another path but Levi made it go back to the first.  
But when Levi finally gave up he got on his feet but when he was going to walk away to say to his friends that they were leaving Eren grabbed the hem of his shirt and then when Levi turned his head for his dark grey eyes to meet the amber ones that was attached to Eren Jaeger those eyes were filled with tears and anger. Then he said with a voice just as angry as the look in his eyes, “I got drunk because I freaking like you and that I can’t ever be together with you, stupid.”  
“And who says you can’t, brat?” was Levi’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have no experience with alcohole myself I just guess what it could be like.


	17. 17 December

17 December  
You sit in one of the benches in your town’s church waiting for the concert to begin. After waiting for some time as everyone else settles down in the benches and when it has quiet down the wind orchestra that was to play tonight walked on stage with their instruments. They sat down on their chairs and lifted the instruments, took a deep breath and started playing. The music that came out was amazing. The single tunes turned into the song White Christmas and you just let the music go on and start letting your thoughts wander around. Your eyes flies over the orchestra and they get stuck on one of the clarinettists, a young brown haired man with a concentrated look in his blue green eyes when he follows the notes on the paper before him and turns them into sounds. As the music continues you start thinking of how you soon will meet with your family again when you go to your parents’ house over the Christmas Holidays.  
When the wind orchestra had played the last song for the evening you and all the other people in the church raise to your feet and clap your hands to get an extra song and after a while of doing that, you get what you want. But after that last performance the church starts to empty, and you put your jacket on and then you walk out at the same time as you pick up your phone to call your best friend that had promised to pick you up after the concert.   
When you stand out there in the cold waiting for your ride home, you see the clarinettist that you had noticed before, coming out of the big church doors. Then just behind him comes a shorter man with black hair in an undercut and eyes that looked as if they could kill you if you just looked into them. But the black haired man took the clarinettists hand and then asked him what they were going to have for dinner this evening, and you just look at them when the taller of them pecked a kiss on the others nose tip and then when they had walked out of the graveyard surrounding the church your friend’s car turns up and when you had opened the car door and sat down in the car and you were on your way home you turned to your friend and said: “I just saw one of the cutest couples ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally over and now I can get more than six hours of sleep every night. and I wrote a Little shorter today because I'm super tired and have to get some sleep.


	18. 18 December

18 December  
Eren had a really hard time waking up that morning. Even though it was the last day of school and there weren’t even any real lessons. But he rolled down from the bed and onto the floor. Then he rose up and walked out of his room and into the bathroom, where he turned on the shower on 38 degrees and then took off the clothes he had slept in and stepped in in the shower that had now become warm after it had stood on for maybe a minute. After the shower he sweeps a towel around his hips before he goes to his room again. In there, lying on the only chair that didn’t have either dirty laundry or dishes, was a white shirt, black pants, suspenders, a tie and a pair of shirt sleeve holders. Putting all of this on, he looks at himself in a mirror that is in the hall just outside his room. Satisfied with what he sees he goes down to the kitchen where Mikasa is already sitting and is eating a bowl of cereals. Eren makes himself a sandwich, and eats it on the way to the bathroom and then he brushes his teeth and takes some hair gel and creates a backslick to perfect his fifties look. The reason to why he was dressed as if he was in the fifties way was that every year on the last day of school before winter break the kids in ninth grade, who had their last winter break from ground school, had a competition based off of the TV show Clash of the Choirs and his class would do the Final Countdown dressed as people from the fifties.  
When he came to school he met up with the others from his class and hanged out for a bit and then made their way to the gym where the thing would take place. And as the whole school gathered in the gym Eren and his class started getting totally ready. And then after the hosts had welcomed the pupils there, the first class to perform, 9A, did their song, walked off the scene and the host continued and after about ten minutes of other appearances from other levels it was class 9B’s turn to sing their song. They stood behind a fabric and the intro to the Final Countdown started playing as they walked out on the stage. Then just when the singing would start, the music changed into Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley. The whole class was slow dancing and a way into the song Eren and Jean walked out to the sides, a little in front of everyone else and started doing the worm over the floor towards each other and when they had done that Mikasa did a flip and then the song continued on for a little while more and then when they had walked off the stage, the last class took over and won the whole thing. But when Eren walked out he felt how someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him into one of the many corridors. When he was shoved to the wall he saw who it was. His boyfriend, the supply teacher for his class, and ten years older Levi, that right after he saw that Eren had noticed who it was kissed him fiercely. After some time Levi whispered into Eren’s ear: “Even if you didn’t win you for sure were the sexiest person out there. These,” he said taking a grip on one of the shirt sleeve holders,” are just too hot to have on you right now.” And from there it just escalated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother and his class did this although the had eighties inspired clothes. And finally able to get more than six hours of sleep every night yes.


	19. 19 December

19 December  
Levi sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and was reading today’s newspaper, when a cold wind blew in as Eren opened the door. Looking up from the paper Levi saw something green and big behind Eren and through the window that was beside the door.  
“And what the fuck do you have behind you right now?”  
Eren got quite the terrified look in his eyes by Levi’s harsh comment.  
“Eh… a Christmas tree?” he said with an unsure voice.  
“We are not going to have that in this house.” But after Levi had said that he made the mistake of looking into Eren’s big grey eyes. They were just begging him to say yes and after lots of fighting from Levi’s side he had to give in to the eyes and say yes to have a real Christmas tree and not the plastic they usually had over Christmas.  
The reason to why they had a plastic Christmas tree was no other than Levi got so irritated, the first year they lived in this house, over the needles that fell all over the floor and that he stepped on all the time. They got needles in the clothes and they were a hell to get rid of them. After that he had said to Eren that they would never ever again have a real Christmas tree. Or so it had seemed till this Christmas. Well there was nothing to do except for climbing up to the attic and bring down all the accessories for the tree and start decorating it.  
They started with putting it in the foot that would hold it and under just that short amount of time Levi must have sworn at the least a million time. And then when they actually started decorating it he swore a billion more times. But they had fun either way. The lights got lit as fast as they were put in and then red, purple, blue, yellow Christmas baubles adorned the tree and it was time to put in the more special ones. The ones which were silver spirals, the only two that was left of Eren’s grandmother’s a pair of golden angels and the one that Levi had taken with him when they had moved in together, a little silvery thing with wings in blue and white crossing each other. Levi stood on a chair and on his tiptoes to place it in the last branch on the top, except for the end where they would put the star. The star was as much of the other things hanging in the tree silver coloured. And when Levi was on his way to the chair again after he had fetched it he felt himself getting lifted from the ground and put on Eren’s shoulders.  
“Let me down!” Levi half shouted. “Otherwise I will kill you, you damn kid!”  
“No.” Eren laughed from underneath him. “You’ll have to put the star in before that.”  
“Fuck you!” he answered as he reached out and put the star on the top of the Christmas tree.  
“Let me down now you fuck!”  
“’Kay,” and then Eren launched down Levi to the ground again. “Look, it is much cuter than having a plastic one.” And then he kissed Levi’s cheek and walked away to make dinner.


	20. 20 December

20 December  
Christmas music was playing in the shop where Eren stood and looked at shirts. He didn’t have a clue really of what he was getting for Levi for Christmas and his birthday. He had thought of many things but none of them seemed to be good enough. But now he was determined that he would be able to find them on this tour around the town. What did Levi even like?

A few shops away Levi walked into the paint shop knowing almost exactly what to get for Eren. He walked up to the assistant and asked about what kind of painting things she thought Eren would like and if she could pick them out and to the price they usually got presents to each other.

Eren had walked around in different shops for maybe half an hour before he had an idea of a present. But before he could walk to the sports shop he spotted Levi striding through the snow that lay thick and white on the cobblestones towards him.  
“Levi,” he started when Levi had reached where Eren had stopped when he had seen him. “Can’t you go and get presents to our friends? Then we can drink coffee in the café over there, say in an hour?”  
“Yeah yeah, I probably have to do that to get a present since you obviously haven’t done that yet and that is why you want me to go away from you.” Levi said and then walked away again towards the bookstore where he probably was going to buy presents to some of their friends. 

Eren continued to walk towards the sports shop and when he arrived he walked in and at the same time let in a lot of cold air. He walked up to an assistant and asked for help with picking out a pair of skis and if he could buy them but have the person who was going to get them coming by after Christmas and try out which he was going to have. Even though Eren knew that many people bought skis and if they didn’t fit they would just go and exchange them, he asked this since he and Levi were going to take the train to the east coast where they would celebrate Christmas at Erwin’s place with all of their friends. Hence he would not be able to take the skis with him and decided that this was the easiest way and was just going to put a picture of a pair of skis in a box and wrap the box in paper and give it to Levi. Having the assistant saying that it was okay he checked the time and upon seeing that the hour he had to fix the present was nearly over. 

He left the shop and walked to the café where Levi already sat with a cup of hot tea and a saffron bun in front of him. Eren sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table with the cup of coffee he had bought and the cream bun which he had already taken a bite from. Then he quickly stole Levi’s raisins before the man could complain about them. And then he leaned over the table and kissed Levi’s soft lips and leaned back into the chair and asked what Levi got for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the last chapter, I didn't have the time to check it last night.


	21. 21 December

21 December  
Five in the morning Levi and Eren stood on the bus station waiting for the bus to come. It was cold so they stood near each other, waiting. When the bus arrived a few minutes later they gladly stepped on board and held their bus cards over the reader and then took a seat in the back of the bus. There they fell asleep till they reached the end of their bus journey in the bigger city next to the town where they lived. When they had walked over to the stationhouse where they bought breakfast, and then sat on the benches near the exit to the platforms waiting for the ten minutes that remained until their train would arrive. When it did they walked out on the platform and then inside the car and searched up their seats.  
After that it was only to wait the about three hours it took to get to the east coast. Eren fell asleep again immediately when they sat down, while Levi sat and waited for the train to start moving and then he picked up his computer from the bag he had beside his feet and started working. Half an hour later the conductor, a middle aged fat man with a red beard, came to check their tickets. After some time, around seven, an hour into their train ride, Eren woke up and after just some time looking out of the window he got bored so he rose and walked to car number four, the restaurant car, and looked over what they offered and then bought some snacks and walked back to his seat. When there, he picked up his phone with earphones and started the music while opening the first snack.   
When Levi didn’t managed to work more he put the computer back into the bag and before he closed it he picked up the book that lay inside there together with the computer and leaned against Eren when he had sat up again. Then opened the book and started reading. After Eren had eaten all of the snacks, he once again was reminded that he really should not eat while riding a vehicle, by a familiar feeling in his throat. It felt like something was pushing its way up and it tasted strange.  
Eren just had the time to rip off on of the trash bags from the hanger that was beside him and make the opening widen up before he threw up in the bag. It was disgusting for him and when he looked to his side and saw how Levi had moved from the position he was in before, to one where he was as far from Eren as he could come without moving from the seat, he realized that it was that for him to.  
“Sorry.” Eren said with a weak voice. “I’ll go and take care of this and then we should probably be at the end of our journey.”  
“No, you go and brush your teeth. I’ll take care of that.” Surprised that Levi was even willing to touch the bag Eren just sat there baffled. “Well? Do I have to take back the offer?” Levi said, and before Levi could do just this, the train came to a stop and the big city welcomed them to a snowy winter’s day.


	22. 22 December

22 December  
Levi stood in his room and looked out of the window, down on the youngsters that partied down there. Usually Levi didn’t care a shit about them but this year Eren was allowed to go to the party, since he had turned eighteen almost a year ago. And down there at the edge of the big bonfire he was with his friends, probably either challenged to dared to go mere centimetres from the fire or challenge the others. But even if they had fun they would get hurt and that was the reason why Levi turned to the door and walk down there. It was the only reason; he did not by any means just want to be near Eren.  
Eren had been at the party for some time when Levi came out of the door and everyone who saw him stopped whatever they were doing. They just stood completely still until Hanji ran towards Levi and jumped on him so that he almost fell, then the party began again. Eren’s group also got back to their drinking and playing. Though when Eren was just millimetres away from the edge of the fire, Jean shouted at him to get back and that he had someone waiting for him when he had moved his slow ass over there. He turned and almost fell into the fire at what he saw. Levi stood there and watched him closely. Eren, when he had gained his balance back, jogged over to see what it was the Captain wanted. When he had reached there he almost immediately regretted the choice of doing as Jean had said.  
“So, what the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Levi said with the half angry voice he most of the time used.  
“Uhm… Having some fun?” Eren answered as he looked down and scraped his right foot in the dirt that lay on the ground.  
“Well wouldn’t it be really good for the Survey Corps if the ‘only’ thing they had been entrusted with would go and get burned alive at some party and in some dumb game and not at least in the line of duty. Really good.” Levi smirks and says, “Come with me now.” Then turns and walks back into the house. When Eren follows, he hears his friends’ different remarks.  
“Eren.”  
“Burned.”  
“Where’s more food?”  
“Mikasa, wait.”  
When Levi is inside, he turns to see if Eren really followed him or not. Seeing how the brown haired boy sick sacks his way through the crowd, he waits and then when Eren has reached the steps he continues up to his office.  
As Eren gets higher and higher up in the house he becomes nervous at the fact that Levi is just some steps in front of him. He was sixteen when he realized that he was in love with the Captain. At that time his feelings had been quite small but as he got older they only grew. So when Levi on the highest floor opened and walked into his quarters he hesitated before he followed inside.  
Levi sat behind the desk that stood before the window watching Eren when he walked inside, eyes on the ground.  
“Do you really realize how stupid what you did was? And I don’t mean that you could have gotten the Survey Corps dissolved, you could have died. Didn’t you want to kill all titans and save humanity, or at least avenge your mother?”  
“Yeah,” Eren says low. “Can I go now?” and not waiting for an answer he turns and walks out of the room. Or at least he had intended to do that but when Levi’s voice reaches him near the door he abruptly turns again.  
“Do you like me, Eren?”   
“No,” he almost whispers.  
“Don’t even try to lie. I already know you do. But even if many thinks it is wrong I’m here and it must be even stranger since I’ve liked you almost since you came here.” Eren looks up at Levi and then he feels how tears run down his face and when he stands there he hears Levi’s voice, much softer than he had ever before heard it.  
“Are you crying now, you gods damned kid?”


	23. 23 December

23 December  
Eren lay on the sofa and looked at some series on her computer. She was just going to go up to her and Levi’s room when said person walked into the room. Eren, who was just closing the window where she had the series on and put the computer on the table beside her, noticing Levi and when she saw what Levi was wearing, Eren turned her face to the cushion of the sofa and made loud snoring sounds. But Levi wouldn’t let her skip their exercise session just because it was Christmas tomorrow.  
“Get the fuck up now and put the damn training clothes on so that we can go.”  
Mumbling into the sofa Eren’s answer could almost not be heard.  
“I don’t want to. Can’t we just skip this today?”  
“No,” Levi’s response came and then she walked over to Eren and dragged her out of the sofa. Since Eren didn’t really want to have to clean the whole house plus before that do the exercise, she had to admit defeat and go upstairs to change, but she was going to get revenge. Though she didn’t really know how, yet.  
When they came to the gym there was no one else there and it was going to be the same way during their whole session. The first thing they did was bench press and Eren complained about how she shouldn’t have to do it, but when Levi showed her just how much she managed to lift, it made Eren shut her mouth. It was almost the double of what she took.  
Going on to the pulldowns, Eren only complains more and more till Levi’s had enough of it and tells her that if she continues to wine she will make her wash the toilet with her tongue and then wash it again with real stuff because it is disgusting to have the whole toilet drenched in spit.  
But the more exercise they do the more tired Eren gets but she is still planning her revenge and by the deadlift she got it. Because Eren always did the move before Levi, she had the opportunity to put away the weights and sneak up behind Levi and when the girl was done with her last eight lifts and had put down the bar Eren, reached out with her arms and when she made contact with Levi’s sides she started tickling her and Levi fell down on her knees and cringed, trying to get away from the hands that tortured her.  
It exists three ways to make Levi do what you want her to do, at least to Eren’s knowledge. The first was bribing her, saying you would clean everything, often did it. The second could only some people do and that was looking at her with puppy eyes. And the last one was tickling her till she promised that she would do what you asked. It was really a surprise for Eren when she found out that her girlfriend was really ticklish and ever since that time, in the beginning of their relationship, Eren had many times used it. Though most of the time she used it for the thing she needed it to do this time.  
After a few minutes Eren stopped tickling and Levi made her do even more exercise. But before their last point in their session, the plank, Levi decided that Eren needed a little motivation, so she said:  
“If you do this properly we can do some more exercise when we get home. And I promise you that that one is much more enjoyable than this.”  
It took Eren some time to get what she meant, but when she did she eagerly rose and did it perfectly.


	24. 24 December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady and the Tramp AU

24 December  
When Hanji heard the knock on the door in the kitchen she walked out to see who it was. But she got really irritated when she looked out and no one was there. But hearing the bark from a dog, she looked down and saw Buster frown up at her with his grey eyes. When Hanji walks out of the doubled door and to the barrel that stood there, almost like a dining table, Buster walks around the corner of the trunks that stood at the end of the alley, at the back of the restaurant. Waiting to see what he was doing there, she stood with bent back and was looking and waiting curiously, almost like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas.  
Out of reach of the eyes of Hanji, Buster, whose real name was Levi but that couldn’t Hanji really know because Levi was a dog and Hanji, even if it was a surprise that she couldn’t, didn’t speak dogish. She had taken a liking to the dog when they had first met some years ago. He was a puppy with big green eyes and a fur which was one of the darkest shades of brown.  
“Come on, it’s totally safe, Eren, I know the owner of this place.” Levi said to the shy puppy that followed him. And then he walked behind the puppy and pushed him forwards out in the open and in to the reach for Hanji’s eyes. Of course, when Hanji saw Eren she immediately got a mad look in her eyes.  
“Buster! God how cute he is!” she screamed hysterically. “Moblit, come over here.” And when the chef of the house came out she squealed.  
“We have to give them some food.” And then she looked away from Levi and Eren and to Moblit who was holding a big plate of bones on it and then she shouted terrified:  
“What do you think you’re doing!? We can’t give them that! We got to give them the best the house has to give!” They both walk through the door and Moblit starts making food and Hanji gets some bread, a tablecloth and candles. Then she made the able and Eren sat still beside Levi and looked at the spectacle with big eyes. The two dogs walked to the table and sat down and when the food had come to the table they started eating. Hanji took out her harmonica and Moblit his mandolin and then they started playing Bella Notte. Eren got hypnotised by the music and Levi looked around the alley. Neither of them noticed when they started pulling towards each other, eating on a string of spaghetti, trying to get to the end of the spaghetti they turned towards the other and suddenly they were kissing each other to the tunes of Bella Notte.  
After they had eaten they walked around the city and wrote their names together beside each other in the wet concrete, on the newly casted square near the river that ran through the city. The night ended with the two of them sitting close, cuddling, on one of the many bridges crossing the river, in the moonlight that came from the new moon that was shining softly over the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made it. Thanks for reading this. But now the last thing I can say is  
> From just me to all of you  
> a merry, merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic. I am sorry for all the wrongs


End file.
